


Undercover

by PUNcifist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Psychological Horror, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNcifist/pseuds/PUNcifist
Summary: Due occhi, tinti delle sfumature dell'oceano, studiavano il tuo viso, scrutandolo attentamente. Su quelle labbra, boccioli di rosa bianca, nacque un sorriso, man mano che tua madre ti cullava e ti stringeva al petto. Allungasti le tue mani, ancora troppo fragili, per afferrare il suo dito con fare parsimonioso mentre un pianto grave ed acuto riempiva la stanza. Non eri tu, era qualcun altro. Insieme a te, a condividere quell'amore materno, un'altra anima era presente, contendendosi le attenzioni della donna. 

Eravate Nate.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> *****NOTE AUTRICE*****
> 
> Non chiedetemi cosa mi è preso. Questa storia è... un vecchio, vecchio lavoro. Mi è tornata recentemente in mente e quindi... beh, eccola qui. Nessuna modifica, nessuna riscrittura -Per ora- ma solo... l'idea originale. Non è molto e no, non è una serie o altro. Non penso sarei in grado di creare un'intera collezione di lavori su undertale. Comunque... beh, non avevo molto da fare, quindi... Magari non vi farà così schifo xD Buona Lettura ^^

Sin da quando hai memoria, è sempre stata tua sorella quella responsabile. Attenta in ogni momento a dove andavi, a cosa facevi, a chi frequentavi. Tuttavia, eri tu quella più determinata, sempre pronta e perseguire i tuoi obiettivi, a raggiungerli ad ogni costo. Frisk, invece, era timida, ingenua e sempre gentile con tutti. Da una parte amavi questa sua tendenza innocente mentre, dall'altra, biasimavi il suo carattere quasi come se questo fosse una piaga. Il mondo era ed è un posto crudele e i bambini, a volte, possono essere i più spietati.   
La vita, con la tua gemella, non è mai stata gentile. Sempre presa di mira dai bulli e sfruttata a causa della sua natura. Tu, al contrario, sapevi farti valere e, spesso, stringevi amicizia anche con i più impensabili. Per te, nulla era impossibile. Ogni tanto, consolavi Frisk, stringendola al petto e rassicurandola che, se solo fosse stata abbastanza perseverante, avrebbe potuto raggiungere e realizzare qualsiasi obiettivo. Non importava quanto grande o duro fosse da ottenere, era tua sorella e, come tale, confidavi in lei.   
In opposizione alla maggior parte dei bambini, lei amava, di solito, la compagnia degli adulti, aiutando con le faccende domestiche e preparando, di tanto in tanto, torte e dolcetti da condividere con tutti. Ogni volta, ridevi quando la osservavi zampettare insieme a vostra madre, contenta di aver preparato qualcosa che potesse alleviare le fatiche della giornata. Sono sempre state simili, Frisk e la vostra genitrice, entrambe piene d'amore e premura. Tu, al contrario, sapevi di avere qualcosa che non andava. La tua mente, man mano che il tempo passava, si faceva sempre più oscura. Odiavi come gli altri trattavano tua sorella, come la deridevano e sfruttavano. Non lo sopportavi ma, nonostante tutto, sopprimevi quell'istinto di vendetta sotto l'affetto per la tua famiglia. 

  
Non hai mai fatto molto caso all'assenza quotidiana di vostro padre, troppo presa dai 'grandi' problemi da bambina di nove anni, finendo così per non badarci. La vita proseguiva come sempre, con tua madre e tua sorella che cucinavano torte e tu che eri ben disposta a fare da cavia per i loro esperimenti culinari. Tuttavia, più il tempo passava, maggiori erano le tensioni che potevi percepire tra i tuoi genitori. Sebbene non fosse inusuale, essendo una famiglia facente parte dell'alta borghesia, qualcosa sembrava scuoterti dalle fondamenta e, come te, anche Frisk. Potevi sentirli, la sera, mentre parlavano ed urlavano, concludendo le discussioni, ogni volta, con la separazione dei due in due aree diverse della casa. La situazione andò avanti per un po' prima di terminare, definitivamente, con la riappacificazione della coppia e le nuove, strane, visite di un uomo. Non parlava molto, limitandosi ad esprimersi a gesti e sorridendo ogni volta che metteva piede nella vostra villa. Indossava un lungo cappotto nero ed un cappello di foggia elegante gli copriva il viso pallido e dalle iridi scure. Non hai mai capito perché ma, per qualche strana ragione, quello sconosciuto ti metteva i brividi e, nonostante la tua determinazione ad apparire calma, finivi sempre con il rinchiuderti in camera con Frisk. Nello stesso anno, iniziaste alcune gite di famiglia presso la villa dell'uomo, un grande edificio dalle mura scure e dalle finestre spalancate. Di tutto, ricordi bene questo dettaglio e la sensazione di claustrofobia che percepivi, nonostante le persiane fossero ben aperte verso l'esterno. Presto, veniste a conoscere i due figli di quello strano individuo, stringendo amicizia con i due fratelli e trascorrendo gran parte del vostro tempo insieme. Eri felice di vedere Frisk correre e giocare con loro, stringendo, finalmente, un rapporto intenso con qualcun altro che non facesse parte della vostra famiglia. Trascorse un anno e, durante questo lasso di tempo, eravate diventate estremamente legate ai due giovani, tanto che, per scherzo, tua sorella si fidanzò con uno dei due, scambiandosi giocattoli e abbracci innocenti. Ogni volta, ridevi a quanto erano ridicoli, convinti che la loro fosse una cosa seria e non solo un gioco tra bambini di dieci anni, prendendoli in giro vestendoti come Frisk. Tutto proseguiva per il meglio e tu, nella tua testa corrotta, avevi quasi dimenticato il tuo odio verso gli estranei. 

_Infatti, sorridevi, il giorno in cui sei morta._

Era una bellissimo giorno di primavera, gli uccelli cantavano, i fiori sbocciavano e voi, insieme ai due fratelli, stavate avendo un piccolo e dolce momento di tranquillità. Tuo padre e l'uomo stavano parlando all'interno della casa mentre vostra madre, intenta a leggere un buon libro, stava tenendo un occhio su voi bambini. Non era un segreto che, per quanto cercassero di tenervelo nascosto, i vostri genitori gestivano una casa di cura mentre, la figura paterna dei vostri amici, faceva parte di un'organizzazione di ricerca scientifica. Ovviamente, a te non importava, ti bastava vivere giorno dopo giorno con tua sorella e chiunque riuscisse a farla felice. Tutto questo, fino a quando non decideste di giocare a nascondino e tu, come sempre, finisti a fare il lupo cattivo. Contasti fino a dieci e, dopo aver trovato i fratelli, partisti a cercare Chara, particolarmente preoccupata per la sua salute. Non volendo disturbare vostra madre, lasciasti la donna dormire sulla sedia e ti avventurarsi per i corridori della casa di cura, intrufolandoti tra gli inservienti sino a raggiungere un'ala particolarmente angusta dell'edificio. Una risata e un brivido corse lungo la tua schiena, spingendoti a voltarti per catturare ciò che avevi intravvisto con la coda dell'occhio **< Chara..>** chiamasti, odiando la tua voce tremolante e spingendo le unghie nella carne del polso sinistro **< Chara, non è... non è divertente!>** gridasti ancora, sentendo le lacrime pungerti gli occhi. Non sopportavi quando si prendeva gioco di te, divertendosi a spaventarti **< Se non esci lo vado a dire a mamma e papà!>** un profondo fastidio si fece largo nella tua mente, sopprimendo, in parte, la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Lentamente, iniziasti ad incamminarti verso il luogo da cui proveniva la risata, serrando la mascella e trattenendo il respiro man mano che ti avvicinavi **<...Per..per favore..? >** la tua voce si fece appena un sussurro ed un urlo lacerò l'ambiente quando un improvviso tonfo scosse il silenzio del luogo. Un gatto, semplicemente un gatto che aveva rovesciato un vaso. Ridacchiasti, stringendoti nelle spalle e continuando la tua avanzata **<...ti... ti prego... Chara...? >** la tua risata si spense, lasciando spazio alle tue lacrime. Abbassasti il capo, portando le mani ad asciugarti gli occhi mentre il tuo corpo singhiozzava **< Howdy>** un fonema appena udibile, venne sussurrato al tuo orecchio e il tuo corpo si immobilizzò. La paura prese possesso del tuo organismo sino a far cedere la vescica ** <...>** non osavi neanche più piangere. Senza guardare indietro, iniziasti a correre, ignorando il dolore alle gambe ed i polmoni che minacciavano di implodere in cerca d'aria. Corresti, corresti sino a collassare sul terreno di fronte all'edificio, tremando e sentendo gli acidi bruciarti la gola sino a rovesciarsi sul prato. 

I giorni passarono e tu continuasti a non parlare, richiudendoti nel silenzio più totale. Tua sorella era scomparsa e la tua famiglia stava cadendo a pezzi. Nella tua mente, nella tua testa piegata dal trauma, ti spacciasti per Chara, ringraziando la sua testardaggine a volersi vestire come te ogni qual volta andavate a trovare i fratelli. Le settimane si fecero mesi ed i mesi anni prima che la speranza iniziò a spegnersi. Assistetti al tuo funerale in silenzio, osservando quella bara vuota discendere nell'oblio, dichiarandoti morta. Dopo la 'tua' scomparsa, il rapporto tra i tuoi genitori si incrinò irrimediabilmente, spingendo tua madre ad allontanarsi dall'uomo che, una volta, aveva amato. Ti portò con sé, rinunciando ai lussi che il suo titolo le avrebbe garantito e limitandosi a vivere giorno dopo giorno, concedendoti un'esistenza normale.   
Nonostante la perdita della parola, iniziasti ad aprirti, a fare amicizia esattamente come tua sorella avrebbe fatto, fingendo che nulla fosse successo. Ti iscrissi all'istituto ove lavorava Toriel, vivendo una vita normale. 

_Si, era tutto normale._


End file.
